


wax-freakin'-poetic

by ashkore_varg



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Harley gets all the love she deserves, post movie ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/pseuds/ashkore_varg
Summary: [...]Harley knew nothing about poetry.She knew about psychology, knew plenty about destruction and mayhem, knew everything she needed to know about dislocating a shoulder instead of breaking an arm, she knew all about pulling off a heist or running a criminal organization, but composing rhymes and verses definitely wasn’t her forte.Yet since she’d laid eyes on Dinah Lance, it was like everything had suddenly become ridiculously poetic in Harley’s head.[...]
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 32
Kudos: 137





	wax-freakin'-poetic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small self-indulgent fic I quickly wrote, nothing too fancy, because I was just buzzing to write something about these two gorgeous ladies that I absolutely adore, and that I started shipping the moment in which Dinah saved Harley outside of Black Mask club. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this! ♥

❖ ♥ ♦ ☆

Harley knew nothing about poetry. 

She knew about psychology, knew plenty about destruction and mayhem, knew everything she needed to know about dislocating a shoulder instead of breaking an arm, she knew all about pulling off a heist or running a criminal organization, but composing rhymes and verses definitely wasn’t her forte.

Yet since she’d laid eyes on Dinah Lance, it was like everything had suddenly become ridiculously poetic in Harley’s head.

She’d decided that if Dinah were a color,  
she’d be the crimson of the blood she’d spill with her kicks,  
but also the vermillion spreading across Harley’s cheeks  
when she stared at her.

If Dinah were a candy,  
she’d be the fantabulous mix of chocolate and peanut butter  
of a Reese’s peanut butter cup.  
The magical balance of sweet and salty  
that made Harley’s mouth water.

If Dinah were a drink,  
she’d be a Cuba Libre,  
the magical harmony between sweet and fizzy,  
and strong and sour, enough to get you drunk and content.  
Just the way it made Harley feel when she kissed her.

  
And if Dinah were a sandwich,  
she’d be a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich,  
with just a dash of hot sauce, just like Sal makes it.  
The most delicious sandwich mankind has ever known.

The very same that Dinah had just brought her, as she leaned one knee on the bed and tried to keep Bruce from trying to steal the treasure wrapped in tinfoil. 

Harley stirred awake, an excited little squeal leaving her lips when upon opening her eyes she saw the two things she loved the most on this shitty planet. She sat up, blankets bunching up in her lap as they slid off of her naked figure, a grin threatening to split her face in half, and just when she was about to open her mouth to bid her gorgeous girlfriend good morning, the hyena began to vigorously lap at her face.

Right. The _ three _ things she loved the most on this shitty planet were all there in that room.

“Bruce!” Harley whined, but wrapped her arms around the animal’s neck anyway.

Dinah’s head tipped back as she laughed, then shook at the bizarre scene happening in front of her eyes. A scene that she’d seen happening quite often now, and that probably not many people had the pleasure of witnessing in their entire lives. Yet it never grew old.

“And here I was, thinkin’ I’d be the one to get a kiss for bringing you your favorite.” Dinah sighed dramatically, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

At that, Harley unhooked an arm from Bruce and wiggled her fingers in Dinah’s direction, the twinkle in her eyes in beautiful contrast with the day old smudged eyeliner circling her lips, just like her brilliant smile standing out against the smeared red lipstick.

“C’mhere, you!” Harley beckoned her.

“Nuh-uh.” Dinah shook her head “You’ve got hyena slobber all over your face.”

Harley arched an eyebrow, a devilish smirk stretching her lips as she pushed herself on her knees and launched herself at Dinah, rubbing her lips and face all over the other girl’s cheeks. A mess of unremoved makeup and hyena drool transferring to Dinah’s skin, for her displeasure.

“Fuck’s sake, Harley!” Dinah growled out, but ended up laughing again as Harley dragged her to fall on top of her.

The girls’ frolic had Bruce immediately jumping and cackling in excitement, ready to rough house with his owners, even if his attention was still very much focused on the food that was still being waved around.

Dinah propped herself up on one arm, still holding the breakfast sandwich in her free hand, away from Bruce’s reach, and arched an eyebrow. “Still want this?” 

“Actually, I really want a kiss, first…” Harley pouted.

Both of Dinah’s eyebrows shot upwards, now. Baffled. “More than your sandwich?” 

She had to admit it to herself, not even Harley thought she’d let anyone else in her life breach her heart enough for her cherished sandwich to come second, but there she was. Her bottom lip worried between her teeth, lipstick slightly staining them pink as she nodded. Dinah’s features softened then, and an explosion of butterfly wings fluttered in the pit of Harley’s stomach. Dinah dipped her head just enough to press her soft lips into Harley’s, and soon enough it was all there, like an eruption.

The Vermillion. The Reese’s cups. The Cuba Libre. The egg, bacon and cheese sandwich. 

Harley wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck, and Dinah cradled her face with her hands, angling their lips to slot perfectly together, licking into Harley’s mouth and eliciting the most delicious of whimpers from her. 

Dinah tasted like coffee and something else sweet Harley couldn't quite place, as her mind wandered and drifted, enthralled by everything that made the other girl so incredibly special to her. 

Mister J was merely a bad memory in a dusty corner of Harley's brain. A mental picture of him burnt into a small pile of ashes that she'd locked away into a drawer of her mind. 

Dinah had taken up the space underneath Harley's skin, between her ribs, in the hollow of her heart, mending, medicating, but never taking over completely. She was there for Harley because she _ loved _ her, not because she needed an harlequin to serve her and take care of all her petty needs. 

Yes. Dinah _ loved _ Harley, and that was already the biggest difference between her and Mister J. 

They kissed long, slow, sweet, and when they broke apart and Dinah’s dark eyes stared into Harley’s hazed baby blues, they heard a rustling and a guffaw zooming past them.

“Oh shit…” Dinah's eyes widened upon realizing what had just happened, she didn’t even need to look to know.

Harley's jaw slacked as they both sat up to witness the horror. 

“BRUCE!” they both yelled, while the hyena stared at them defiantly, a tinfoil wrap crackling between his fangs. 

The hyena gave one last cackle before scurrying away, and Harley jumped out of the bed, completely naked, to desperately try and retrieve her coveted breakfast. Once again, Dinah shook her head, not even bothering to get up from the bed and lend her help, and just dropped back to lay down on the tangled sheets.

She hadn’t even realized that she’d drifted off to sleep as she waited for Harley to snatch her breakfast out of Bruce’s mouth, but when her eyes blinked open again, Harley was straddling her lap, eyes screwed in ecstasy as she chewed on her sandwich. 

“Are you using me as a dining table, now?” Dinah croaked out.

Harley looked down at her and nodded around her mouthful of greasy goodness “So I can have all of my favorite things, at once!” 

“You’re so greedy.” Dinah rolled her eyes as she sat up, one hand splayed behind her on the mattress for support.

“So what?” Harley smirked “I’ll still share my sandwich with you, if you wanna.”

“Really?” Dinah scoffed, skeptical.

“Yeah, not really.” Harley shook her head “I already nearly lost it for a kiss.”

“You bitch!” Dinah exclaimed, taking mock offense.

Harley laughed and kissed the corner of Dinah’s lips, while Bruce whined by the foot of the bed. 

“It’s _ my _ sandwich, guys. _ Mine _.” Harley let out a dramatic sigh before going back to the religious experience that was biting into her sandwich.

“It’s alright Bruce, we’re in this together.” Dinah sighed, and flopped back onto the mattress.

Harley grinned around her food and shrugged.

Maybe she knew nothing about poetry, but her life was pretty damn fucking poetic to her, right now.

❖ ♥ ♦ ☆


End file.
